


Going to the Chapel

by AliceInNeverNeverLand



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Wedding, F/M, run away bride au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/pseuds/AliceInNeverNeverLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speak now Jon Snow, or forever hold your peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to the Chapel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longhairandbarefeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairandbarefeet/gifts).



> This is s ficlet that went along with a [Run Away Bride Au graphic](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/post/128504487898/jonsansa-movie-night-run-away-bride-arya-comes) I posted on tumblr. It is probably the only thing I will ever write so I decided to immortalize it!  
> GRRM owns all this and he would think I am fan girl trash.

Arya comes marching out of the church looking annoyed and carrying her shoes in one hand. She stalks over to where Jon is leaning against his car smoking. When he glances up at her she is staring at him with an expectant, and slightly exasperated, look on her face.

"What?“ 

“It’s starting soon,” she tells him. 

“Yes I am aware of that, thanks.” She’s still staring at him, “So?”

“So” she huffs, grabbing the cigarette from his hand and taking a long drag. “Will you please get in there and put an end to this thing so that I can take this stupid dress off!” She says, tugging at the neck line of her pale pink bridesmaid dress. 

“Arya…” he starts with a sigh. 

“Oh shut up Jon!” She snaps. He looks up at her surprised; it isn’t often that her Arya “She-Wolf” Stark tone gets turned on him. “Everyone and their mother knows that the only person who wants Sansa to marry Harry Hardyng less than you is Sansa, and it’s starting to get a little awkward. So will you please, for the love of God, go inside and tell her that so you don’t regret your stupid chivalry for the rest of your life? And so the rest of us can go get drunk and eat cake and pretend like this never happened!” She flicks the rest of his cigarette into the bushes and gives him an unnecessarily firm shove towards the large wooden doors.

 

When he steps inside the bridal suite in the back of the church, Catelyn Stark is sitting in one of the arm chairs in the front room nonchalantly flipping through a magazine. When she glances up at his entrance one side of her mouth quirks up into a small smile. 

“Took you long enough” she says. Jon’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline, but she offers no further explanation than a tilt of her head towards the back room as she walks out the door. 

Jon gives a soft knock and slowly opens the door. He’s greeted by tulle and lace and long red hair. 

“I just need one more minute” she says quietly. 

“Sansa?” She whips around at the sounds of his voice and her hands fly to her chest. 

“Jon? Jon… what? What are you doing in here?” she asks in a tone that borders somewhere between total panic and absolute relief. 

It takes him a minute to gather his thoughts. _God, she is so beautiful_. “Sansa, I need to talk to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl flail with me on [tumblr!](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
